the man with the demon arm
by trihough
Summary: what if there was a man with the power of a dragon and a demon well this is the story of just that type of man who has to come to terms with a sorts of demon and angels this is the story of the descendant of Dracula please leave a summer and a review it will help out alot


**The man with the demonic arm**

Chapter 1

Tristan get out of that bed this instant and get ready for school now said his mom. Oh man it is 7:am already I'm going to be late said Tristan. Later at school hey Tristan You're late again. Give me a break Peterson my arm hurts again. You should really get that arm checked out said Cody. No you know I don't have health care because of Obama said Tristan I don't care get that arm checked out said Cody. No and that is finale now leave me. Alone alright don't get mad at me said Cody. Hey who said you can be late. Great it's tom you better leave me alone said Tristan. No im not going to leave you alone said tom. Are going to regret for not leaving me alone Tristan yelled at the top of his longs just then Tristan's arm transforms. He's a freak said tom. Oh you think that I am a freak. You are a freak you lazy scum. Tristan gets hit in the back of his head. What happened to my arm it doesn't hurt any more what's happening to me what am I becoming and where am I where's the boy now said satin my lord he is in purgatory said the servant good will his power grow? Said Satan yes my lord said the servant now then let's have some fun said Nathans and if he dies you will be punished said servant of course my lord said Nathans. Now go fetch a decent soul for him to devour said satin. how about one of the corrupted said the servant first let's see just how powerful he truly is, so how about we send an old soul.

Where am I said Tristan. you're in purgatory who are you? My name is Tristan well Tristan it's nice to meet you but I have to get out of here why this place seams peaceful I do not know said dean. why don't you know if it is peaceful Were not and what's with your arm you a demon or something said dean. I'm not a demon because I'm a human and why are you here dean. I was tricked damned the demon said dean. Why are you I do not know how old are you anyway said dean? 17 years old you're very young for you to be here said dean. You're not the one how should be the judge of that said Tristan. Whatever happened to me I guess it was supposed to be worse. Why do you say that? Because it doesn't feel right, what do you know about dark magic? Nothing to care about All right so you don't know anything about dark magic No and what about you dean some but only to trap spirits Will it work on me? I do not know you want to give it a try said dean Maybe later said Tristan I'm tired.

What…what happened he just diapered how is that even possible Mister President we have a problem said the agent What is it now said Obama We have a rupture in the rift How is that possible I do not know sir probably an outside force we don't even know how it works I do not care close that rift now who knows what can come out of it the rift has opened hurry send in a drone we won't get another chance like this. Sur the controls there not responding we can't do anything we have to shut it down no I cannot let it go to waste I'm going in said the scientist

What is that said Tristan That light is that heaven said Sam No its earth this is our chance come on hurry… Ah dame my arm its glowing red it was not glowing before OH so you are my challenger said the corrupted soul I don't care who you're here to challenge you foul beast you can't even know how to use your arm and you don't care. No because I do know how to use my arm all I have to do is put my anger in it and you knocked out my friend so that means I can let lose. May the gods pass me the power and cleanse your soul reaper grim pass the judgment of the gods. Tristan fells a cold steal in his side and screams of rage come out of his mouth and the demon backed away from him freaking out the demon try's to cut off Tristan's arm but the demon was to slow because Tristan was already behind him and grabs the demons sword and said only fools fight with a weapon no it is time to end this useless battle you monster in a demonic voice. No I will not fall to a filthy human you bastard. Yes I am a filthy human but at least I am not one of Satins spawn you bastard he will have you I am only the weakest of his millennium army and you will fail even if I do get turned to dust I will live on in a different form

Who cares who wins and who fails in my eyes you are nothing not even a speck of dust you are not even worthy of my arms legacy. Dean let's leave this place he's not even worth killing. Shit the portal is closing common dean let's run Tristan grabs dean and makes a dash for the portal making it just before it closed the demons arm had got cut off of its body and falls onto the floor. Dam that was to close said dean yah way to close now where are we I have no idea Tristan. Get down said a guard he looked like he was caring a handgun but Tristan could not tell he was to drossy from the portal0 and falls to the floor and the demonic arm fades back into a human arm the guard was in awe as if what he seen was not real and ran to get reinforcements to help with handling the intruders that had fallen unconscious. Hey guys there are to dudes out there and there unconscious. Let's get them into a cell right away yes sir. His arm what is he. I do not know what it is let's notify the president of America yes sir mister president we have a problem yes what is it we have a intruder here with a mutated arm and one who is not mutated sir what do you think we should do. I'm on my way there as of right now make sure you have him restrained yes sir

Where am I said Tristan. you're in area 51 said a voice on what seemed to be coming throw a speaker. Shit where is my friend we are interrogating him you mutant scum. Me a mutant ha you wish this is all dark magic no DNA mutations here jackass now let me go or I will make you pay severely for your insolence mortal being may the gods themselves grant you mercy for I will not now I show you the true form of my arm reveal yourself reaper of souls. Tristan's arm revels in pain as it transforms into the demonic form that he had learned to manifest. Shit you're not human you're a monster in human form fuck you monster eat lead bullets. You think that those metal rounds can harm me die human scum. Ah the pain please make it stop please I will do anything just make the pain stop. Ok take me to dean the demon slayer who was with me. I can't he's totally under a different security section of area 51. Ok I guess you don't mind the pain that I'm about to give you tenfold than the first time. I told you I don't have the authority for that area. Then you are not useful to me so die the guard turns to dust as Tristan walks out of the room. Who goes there said the president of the United States of America. Oh why today is my lucky day I get to use the president as a hostage. I said who are you wait don't tell me you the mutant. First I am no mutant this is all dark magic and you are now my hostage Obama ha how much better can this day get. Tristan stops. I know that voice is that you sister. How do you know how I am? Don't you remember I am your brother and that gun you have even if they are armor piercing and blessed by a high pope you don't have a chance to stop me. Even if that is so I will try still. Then you shall fail and as always you were always weaker than me. So now it is different Tristan I am stronger now that I have figured out how to copy your genetic code and inserting it into your friend. You bitch how dare you replicate my DNA and put it into a human you don't know what I go throw in order to stay mentally fit.

Oh Tristan I'm right here and your arm is quite well I see said dean. Dean ah what is happening my arm it hurts? Ah it looks like our sedative is taking its effect and you will fall asleep and then we will kill you monster. Well king looks like you need my help here. Who are you? Me well I have no name. And I'm here to help out the boy said demonic Tristan. Kill them all that is what I need said Tristan. Of course my lord. Now did you think you could kill us so easily now Tristan watch closely I'm going to use the arm itself said demonic Tristan. Do it already I am interested to see how it is used by a demonic form such as us said Tristan. First of all we are not a demonic form we are the next stage of human evolution for we are more powerful that even he doesn't have a chance in hell to stop us now said demonic Tristan. Ok I get it know said Tristan. Lets send them to hell itself ok. Kill him said dean. Demonic Tristan takes action and evades the bullets with inhuman speeds that even Tristan could hardly keep up with his vision. And before he knew it all of the humans were dead or close to dead and demonic Tristan let out a demonic howl that shook all of area 51 and it went into full alert and demonic Tristan gave Tristan a bit of advice saying that he could open a rift to anywhere he liked but he must know the place before he could open a rift. Thanks for the advice my friend said Tristan you may rest now I can get us out of here wait a minute where is the president. Looks like it is time to search and take hostage but before any of that there is deans DNA lets take that soul I beat it would be tasty. Tristan your soul looks tasty said grim. What now reaper said Tristan. I am here to give you a message there getting hungry hurry your ass up or it will be the end of us and I don't fell like dying. Relax reaper you're a god and I have the power to end the world itself if I wanted to do so. This has to end Tristan you've done enough look around you are causing more chaos by the day and one of these days you will die. That is enough Reaper watch your tong around me for I will not hesitate to kill you and you know that to be true.

Ok Tristan, I will be going now oh don't get to exited because he gets to let lose using your body. Who cares if he kills my foes I don't. He plans on taking your soul Tristan. What are you talking about Reaper? Sorry I am leaving you now bye. There he is shoot him down now. Shit I missed a few of them shit. We got him men he is down. Shit how can I be so careless this isn't meant to be I CAN'T END HERE GET UP GET UP GET UP Tristan shouts in his mind as his vision fades he fells an endless rage flowing into him. Hello Tristan it looks like you're in trouble so I came to help you out you really are week said demonic Tristan with a demonic smile. Why am I so fucking week I can't even take out mere humans. That is because you must train to become stronger and faster with your arm. Now hold out your arm I will save your ass Tristan what are you waiting for come and hold out your hand. Why should I do that? You have to do it now or you are going to die bloody fool. Ok here do with me as you wish just lend me the power to kill them all without hesitation. Good let us use our true strength the human race is going to die for what they have done to us that I know we can both agree on together. Yes now it is time to let loose on the pathetic human beings that we see in front of our eyes. Tristan stop please you must do it for me said a female voice. He will not stop so don't even try to talk to him said demonic Tristan. And that is your weakness demonic fool said the female. What is your name said Tristan. Jessica is my name Tristan. That is a nice name Jessica sounds heavenly. Thank you, are you flirting with me. Ah "sorry I hadn't realized that I sounded like that just now". It is ok I don't mind if you flirt with me, just not your **darker** side ok. By darker you mean the version of me that is demonic right. Yes you are right, now let's get you out of there hold still.

Where am I said Tristan. You are in heaven cant you tell you have been here before; don't you recognize it said Jessica? I am sorry but I can't remember ever being here. Well that's ok your memory's will return in time for now let's take a walk we don't want you getting taken away said Jessica. What do you mean by taken away said Tristan? If the heavenly guards see you a mortal with me they will kill you on sight and they have even more leeway because of the power that you possess in you. I don't even know how to use this power at all. It can be used for good and not the other way around do you know what they had done to me at that location they transferred my blood into my friend even though I didn't know him for very long I was forced to kill him now he's in hell suffering and it is my fault. No Tristan it is not your fault it is the fault of foolish human's who want to play god said Jessica. But then I am as foolish as them for I am human said Tristan. No you are not human you have a great gift Tristan, and as soon as you learn to use it you won't go down easy said Jessica. Spreading her wings Jessica said come on were going. Wait I don't even have wings said Tristan. That's what I mean were going to get you your wings said Jessica. My wings I can have wings said Tristan. Yes all we have to do is, hey you stop right there or I will kill you who do you think you are thinking that you can be here with your wings out get down here right now or I will put you under arrest said a heavenly guard.

Crap my arm it hurts like hell said Tristan cringing from the pain. It's been a while hasn't it my king. Go away I don't need you said Tristan. Oh you need me you don't know how to use the power draw upon hell let it flow into you said the demonic Tristan. No I will not use the power here said Tristan. I say you will we'll just have to see wont we. Tristan move said Jessica as she pushed him to the stand; you must prove that you are not evil Tristan for if you are you will die. Tristan gulps and says if I am evil then you will be the one to blame for bringing me here. Shut up Tristan Hough descendant of Dracula the vampire I hereby curse you to the depths of hell itself said the holy god. Good just try, but I promise you I will be back just like before and also twice as strong said Tristan. Your foolish words don't fool me you are just a mortal who has no wings you are not strong you could not even kill a heavenly guard said the holy god. Ha you don't think I meant to kill him did you oh no I just wanted some power from heaven that is all and now that I have all of that power I can break the seal on my right hand said Tristan. Stop him from releasing that seal said a holy guardian. Your all fools and with that said Tristan breaks the seal in his left arm and his wings awaken and with his wings unfurled he takes off and the holly guardian stood in aw to his majestic red wings as he slowly came to land on the marble floor in front of the holy guardian. Just what are you Tristan Hough? Well that should be easy I am the one thing that Lucifer truly fears I am a human with the darkness of hell at his side said Tristan. Guards hold him down I want to cut off his wings and as the holly guardian said those words Tristan got up spread his wings and smiled saying well looks like I can't hold myself back I am sorry Jessica looks like I am evil. What do you mean I meant for this to happen you foolish monster you think you could ever be good this is not even the holy palace said Jessica. You bitch you played me like a fool and now you must die a fool's death Jessica, OK I will take your hand my demon. I told you that you'll use that power that we have said demon Tristan. Shit kill him now and take off his arm we need it to destroy heaven said Jessica. Jessica I am sorry but die and with insane speed he went towards Jessica and at point blank range he knew he would not miss his target so Tristan and demon Tristan had released there arm and in a glorious light of red fire she turned into ash and Tristan went on to the next target and with blazing fire behind him he killed the guards as he went past them and when Tristan had had reached the holy guardian his flames where almost black as the night sky and was turning the marble floors beneath them into smoldering ashes. Just what are you Tristan Hough said the holy guardian. I am your killer your murderer your nightmare you will die from said Tristan. Die Tristan Hough descendant of Dracula. Tristan is stabbed with a holly spear and falls to his knees and paints hard as he pulls the spear out of his gut and winces at the pain from the holly object and tossed it aside in the ash from his fire. That wound will kill you Tristan and I will take your arm said the holly guardian. This will not kill the boy for the boy will survive and you will not harm him, hey boy did you do this said a male voice. Yes only because I had to do so 'I hate killing' said Tristan. Well I guess that you don't know what the hell is going on here do you boy said the male voice. Tristan run said demon Tristan. What you want me to run said Tristan? If you stay here you'll die dammed fool for his name is Lucifer. So your name is Lucifer said Tristan. Yes my name is Lucifer and you must be the infamous human that has killed so many, what beautiful red wings you have Tristan Hough said Lucifer. Run fool if you stay here hell drag us to hell itself said demonic Tristan.

Run, run, RUN and with that in his mind he sprang to his feet and took off as fast as he could see and react and he dare not slow for Lucifer might be following him he released his right arm and took in the power as he had before but this time there was so much more that the red flames appeared behind him. He looked back and saw Lucifer coming after him with such speed it was horrific and his dark wings added to that as well so he pulled upon his powers so much he thought he might go insane but he still kept it up not failing he topped off his powers and summoned the black flames but this time they did not just burn they destroyed the very thing it touched. What is this power there is no way a mere human can posses unless, shit that power how could I forget it I'm sure of it he's definitely his descendant the power of a dragon said Lucifer. This is my power and the power of my dragon face me Lucifer and you will fall even farther than the last time said Tristan.


End file.
